Doused Flames
by Nekoichi
Summary: Natsu is sick and tired of Gajeel picking on him ever since Gajeel joined the Fairy Tail Guild. So what happens when Natsu finally decides to confront the other dragon slayer? Gajeel X Natsu YAOI WARNING! 2-SHOT!
1. Courting

**Doused Flames**

**Summary: Natsu is sick and tired of Gajeel picking on him ever since Gajeel joined the Fairy Tail Guild. So what happens when Natsu finally decides to confront the other dragon slayer?**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Gajeel X Natsu**

**Doused Flames: Chapter 1 of 2**

''What the HELL! '' Natsu blew up in Gajeel's face, causing flames to rage from his mouth out of anger. Gajeel simply sat on the stool at the Fairy Tail bar. Giving Natsu his usual glare, wondering why he was so pissed now.

''You bastard!'' Natsu was about to rip the other to shreds, until Gray pulled him back by his scarf.

''What is it now?'' Sighed the half-naked male, his voice casual.

''Him! He's my problem!'' He pointed rudely in Gajeel's direction who simply gulped down his drink, a grin spreading across his face.

''And?''

''What do you mean 'and?', he's starting to piss me off. First he leaves sharp metal in my shoes, then he uses up all the hot water, after that, all my underwear went missing-''

''You mean you're going commando?'' Gray blinked with a slight blush. Natsu blushed as wel but was still scowling. Gajeel gave a smug grunt.

To Gajeel, it was quite entertaining watching the little fairy get angry, he just didn't know how much it made him hard in his southern area. The little spitfire just didn't know how desirable he was, Elman and Gray have been watching him, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel. Loke as well, even Freed and Laxus. Although, neither of the two make themselves known at the guild much.

Gajeel let out a cackle as Gray attempted to take a curious peek down Natsu's pants from behind, but was met with a fist to the face. The two teens started arguing while Happy and Lucy stood by, and let it happen. Erza would straighten them out when she gets back from her recent job.

Gajeel took the moment of distraction and slipped out the guild. He made his way to town crossing through an alley short cut, he didn't necessarly live at Fairy Tail. He did stay in some vacant rooms sometimes, but he also had a steel based hideout/house built in the nearby woods, outskirts of the town.

''Gajeel!'' The spiky brunette stopped in his tracks, then turned to face a flustered Natsu at the other side of the alley way. Gajeel smirked; his prey came to him this time, quite amusing.

''You bastard, what's your damage! Why do you constantly pull shit like that on me!'' He demanded.

Gajeel smirked, '''Cause it's fun!'' The iron dragon slayer shot back, and Natsu seethed through his teeth. He looked too fucking edible right now it made Gajeel mentally groan at all the dirty things he could do to the little fairy.

''Arggh!'' Natsu suddenly charged him with a raised flaming fist, intent on making contact with Gajeel's face. Gajeel sidestepped and Natsu almost stumbled forward, but Gajeel grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed him against the alley walls. Natsu winced in slight pain as Gajeel's grin widened as he gripped Natsu by the front of his throat. Pinning him, but not completely choking him either.

''What? Is that all you got?'' Natsu growled threateningly, and was about to lash out when his captor leaned dangerously closer. Natsu's breath hitched and his face reddened as Gajeel slicked his tongue up the shell of his ear. ''Wha-what are you doing!'' Natsu asked in mild shock.

''Shut up...'' Gajeel growled then continued to slick his tongue from Natsu's jaw to his chin, then aggressively devoured his soft lips. Natsu chose that moment to begin to struggle. Gajeel loved the boy's fiery attitude, but then again, he was making things somewhat difficult.

''Hold still dammit!'' Gajeel growled loudly in annoyance as he parted their lips leaving Natsu even more flustered and panting. Gajeel raised a brow, but smirked when he noticed the boy's tinted red cheeks.

He gave an amused chuckle, and nipped at Natsu's bottom lip with his sharp teeth. ''Damn, you don't know just how hard I want to fuck you right now…'' The iron dragon slayer breathed heavily as he ghosted over Natsu's lips. The smaller male tried to claw at Gajeel's gripping hand, Gajeel didn't even seem affected.

He used his free hand to smooth over Natsu's exposed chest. Natsu stiffened under the gentle touch, his breath hitched when Gajeel's fingers brushed against one of his pink nipples. ''St-stop it!'' Natsu barked, fire less than an inch near Gajeel's face. The iron dragon slayers eyes narrowed as he released his grip on the pinket, he didn't even get a word in before the younger male ran off.

Gajeel sneered in disappointment, his prey escaped because he let him escape... For now. Claiming Natsu as his mate is one of his top priorities. He needed to do it soon before Gray- or any other- pansy make a move on Natsu first.

########

What. The. Hell.

Was all that Natsu could conjure in his mind at the moment. He was back at Fairy Tail sulking on the bar stool. His usual energy seemed to be fluttering away. It's been a day since his unusual confrontation with Gajeel in the alley way. For some reason, since then, he couldn't stop thinking about the other male. He sighed, while Gray and Lucy glanced at him in worry.

''Gray, what's wrong with Natsu? He hasn't well...been Natsu lately.'' She sighed as well, and Gray glared at the pinket. He suddenly stood up to Lucy conferment, and walked over to his fellow Fairy Tail member.

He slammed his hands on the bar surface, grabbing the attention of a few other members; including Natsu, who blinked out his stupor.

''What?'' Natsu asked with an oblivious and confused expression. Gray frowned in return.

''What happened yesterday?''

Natsu's eyes widened a little, but he quickly scowled, ''Nothing, now fuck off.'' He muttered and stood up to walk away, but Gray grabbed him by the wrist.

''Don't screw around with me!'' He grounded out angrily, and now Natsu was pissed off even more, ''We all know you went after Gajeel yesterday-what did he do to you! '' He demanded and Natsu tried to yank away from him.

''Fuck off already! It's none of your business!''

''Natsu-!''

''Shut your damn trap, fairy.'' The two. including several other members. turned in the direction of the guild entrance. Natsu stiffened a bit uncomfortably, and Gray glared daggers as Gajeel entered the guild.

The male was staring intensely at Gray and Natsu, anger itching under his skin. Right now, he wanted to just rip the damn bastard away from his soon-to-be-mate. So that's exactly what he did, the brunette stomped over to the pair and yanked the other male away from Natsu. Gray stumbled backwards and fell into a pile of a few crates. Mirajane hurried over to him along with Juvia.

Lucy frowned deeply, and stood up from her seat as Gajeel took Natsu by the arm and proceeded to drag him along.

''Hey-the hell are you doing!'' Natsu ranted in anger, and tried to pull out of the other's iron grip. Gajeel growled in annoyance and yanked Natsu forward and hooked an arm under his waist. ''Wha-what are you doing! Put me down! '' The fire dragon slayer screeched as Gajeel tossed him over his shoulder.

Happy floated over to Natsu, not seemingly worried at all while his best friend was carried out the guild by a hostile member. Gray groaned in slight pain but huffed in anger afterward as he sat up. ''What the hell was that about...''

Juvia frowned slightly, ''Juvia hates when Gajeel gets this way...'' She mumbled, but Gray barely acknowledged her.

''It's best you leave them to fight it out for now.'' Makarov chuckled from where he was sitting the whole time. Happy crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, as if he knew the story behind the whole situation already.

Gray and Lucy blinked at him like he had two heads, ''But... What if... You know... What if one of them takes it too far?'' Lucy worried, but Makarov, on the other hand, gave her a warm smile.

''No need to worry, dear.''

##########

''You bastard!'' Natsu yelled as he tried to throw another punch at the other dragon slayer. Gajeel sighed as he tried to avoid the flames. He had taken Natsu back to the woods where his cabin was located nearby, Natsu struggled the whole way-much to Gajeel's displeasure. ''If you keep that up you'll run out of flames.'' Gajeel pointed out in annoyance.

''Shut up, you overturned porcupine!'' Natsu flared.

''What was that-fairy!'' A tic of anger appeared on Gajeel, why the hell was his mate such a little spitfire. Literally. But then again he kinda liked it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he wasn't able to dodge a punch aimed for his stomach. Gajeel blinked down at Natsu...the punch did little effect, especially when Natsu's flames went out.

''Fuck...'' the pinket panted, out of breath as he took a step back from Gajeel, who crossed his arms over his firmly chiseled chest.

''Told ya.'' he rubbed it in, Natsu shot him a glare in return. A rain drop landed between Gajeel's eyes before he could say any more. More rain drops began to drizzle, ''Hey... Let's head inside.'' He said, facing toward his cabin/house as Natsu tried to catch his breath.

''...Fine...''

Gajeel smirked widely then led the way to his place, opening the door and allowing Natsu to follow in next to him. ''Hmm? Where's Panther Lily?'' Natsu asked out of curiosity.

''Out for the day. He said he wanted to help Charle and Wendy out, I don't remember what for though.'' Gajeel mumbled the last part as he scratched the back of his head.

Natsu plopped down on what seemed to be a kitchen table, ''Hey, I'm hungry.'' He called to Gajeel, who sneered with amusement.

''Then get your own damn food.''

''This is your place though.'' Natsu shot back while Gajeel went through some pantries to search for something they could chow on. In the end, he found some bread, tomatoes, and dried chewy meat. He brought some over to Natsu, who was quick to dig in. He occasionally sent Gajeel some suspicious looks though while he sat across from him. Gajeel simply opted for strips of dried meat, he was too distracted about thinking over his current situation. He was alone in the woods in his cabin, with Natsu. The perfect opportunity, more over, Natsu is quite weak from their earlier confrontation.

Gajeel mentally chuckled; this was going to be fun.

**LINE**

**Hmm I wonder why I stopped there? Anywho, this is just gonna be a two shot, so that means there will only be one more chapter after this for those of you who didn't know. I got the inspiration to write this at some point, so I wanted to get it out the way before I update my other fanfics. If you review then you'll fuel my muse, and that means faster updating O w O**


	2. Claiming

{Review Replies}

PaperFox19: O . O I did write about what happened in the alley way though…Oh well = w =

Feline Wings: Ack! Don't remind me! *begins to cry* But there will always be hope!

Kaze no Kage: Thank you, well here's the second filling loloz

**Gajeel X Natsu**

**Doused Flames: Chapter 2 of 2**

PREVIOUSLY...

Natsu plopped down on what seemed to be a kitchen table, ''Hey, I'm hungry.'' He called to Gajeel, who sneered with amusement.

''Then get your own damn food.''

''This is your place though.'' Natsu shot back while Gajeel went through some pantries to search for something they could chow on. In the end, he found some bread, tomatoes, and dried chewy meat. He brought some over to Natsu who was quick to dig in. He occasionally sent Gajeel some suspicious looks though while he sat across from him. Gajeel simply opted for strips of dried meat; he was too distracted about thinking over his current situation. He was alone in the woods in his cabin, with Natsu. The perfect opportunity, moreover, Natsu was quite weak from their earlier confrontation.

Gajeel mentally chuckled; this was going to be fun.

CONTINUE...

Natsu gave a sated sigh as he rubbed his fingers over his exposed body; he was currently relaxed out on Gajeel's couch, digesting his meal. Gajeel was busy doing something in the kitchen, so Natsu decided to doze off a little, falling into a nice little dream. Sure, Gajeel is a bastard who is rude, annoying and can get to him sometimes, but Natsu was sure he wasn't the type to attack a fellow Fairy Tail member in their sleep.

Gajeel grunted as he disposed of the remaining scraps from what was left of his and Natsu's meal, he sighed, deciding to go take a bath, he re-entered his small living room, his eyes immediately falling on a certain pinket who fell asleep on his couch. He glanced down at the boy who was holding a hand on his stomach while the other was above his head, his body sprawled out like dessert meant for Gajeel himself. Gajeel smirked to himself as he moved closer until he was right next to the couch; the male looked happily and satisfied, probably dreaming. He leaned down over the enticing body below him, sniffing as he took in Natsu's familiar scent, burnt ashes and dianthus flowers. For a moment Gajeel wondered if that was the male's natural scent, he smirked to himself.

Knowing Natsu, he probably bathed in lakes and hot springs, not caring for any type of fruity chemical. Gajeel's eyes wondered up to Natsu's hair, he was a bit curious to see if it was natural or not... Sure, plenty of wizards have strange hair colors, but pink is another thing, even though it suits Natsu perfectly fine. Gajeel's hands reached out to the other, who was still snoozing away; What kind of an idiot would fall asleep in the middle of a predator's home? The iron dragon slayer ghosted his fingers above Natsu's seemingly soft skin, Gajeel then began to wonder, what does it taste like?

He leaned down even closer, ever so slightly ran his tongue out and flicked it against the skin of Natsu's flat stomach. He glanced up at the other's face, no change in movement or expression. The taste was sweet and mouthwatering, yet Gajeel still had not satisfed his curiosity.

''Damn...'' He muttered to himself as he looked down toward Natsu's crotch, maybe he could really find out if he was naturally a pinket after all. His hands roamed even lower, and his ears twitched when Natsu's breath hitched, but the boy still didn't wake. Gajeel then palmed Natsu between his legs, soft as a marshmallow. Gajeel grinned, maybe he could fix that, the brunette slowly began to rub the Natsu's clothed sex between his legs, trying to bring the organ to life. He stared lewdly at the small mound growing under his fingers. Natsu stirred in his sleep, blushing lightly while his lips twitched a little, Gajeel stared at his face, liking the expression better than his relaxed one.

He applied more pressure and began to rub with his thumb and index finger, stroking up and down along each side of the growing lump in Natsu's pants.

''Nnnnh...'' Natsu stirred in his sleep again, moaning through his teeth, more... Gajeel wanted to hear more of Natsu's delicious voice. He finally decided to dip his fingers into the Natsu's pants, cupping the smaller male's erection. ''Hah...annhhh...'' Fuck. All those wonderful noises Natsu was making made Gajeel shiver in anticipation, the sensation was shooting right to his groin. He gently pulled out Natsu's member, allowing the cool air to surround it, Natsu's cheeks had grown red by now, amazingly, he was still asleep. Gajeel chuckled lowly as his eyes settled on the small patch of pink hairs above Natsu's member, which was all ready dripping pre-cum.

Gajeel was no virgin, nor was he a fan of sucking dick, the iron dragon slayer was bisexual, he still liked screwing women, but those were usually quick fucks. Lately however, he'd been too swooned over for Natsu, so much that he hadn't had a good fuck, in what seemed to be ages. He could already imagine how tight Natsu would be around him, moist, hot and tight as hell. Gajeel wrapped his fingers around Natsu's cock, causing it to twitch in his hand, he began to slowly pump the other male, smearing his pre-cum along his member for lube.

''Hahhh...Ahhhhh... Ga...Gajeel...'' Gajeel's eyes widened slightly and he blinked up at Natsu in mild shock, and now confusion. The pinket was breathing a little faster, his face was red, but he was still alseep, was he... Was he having a dirty dream, about him? Gajeel grinned from ear to ear like a cheshire cat, he re-picked up his pace and pumped Natsu a little faster, the heat and moist under his fingers was turning him on even more.

''Ahhh...so... So good, Gajeel-nnnhhh!'' Natsu gasped, his brows furrowed then he groaned lowly, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and his blurry vision began to come back into focus, ''...hunh? GA-GAJEEL! WHAT THE FUCK!'' Natsu freaked when he took in the sight of his rival/fellow guild member jacking him off without little shame. He sat up slightly, staring at him in bewilderment. Gajeel simply shot him a grin then pressed his thumb into the slit of Natsu's erect cock. ''Ahh-!'' Natsu clamped both hands over his mouth in an attempt to keep his pleasurable cries from escaping. Gajeel frowned at this, he wanted to hear Natsu; he knew that if he could at least get the fire dragon slayer give in, then he would be able to screw him six ways to Sunday.

Gajeel growled menacingly and glared at the other, ''I want to hear you.'' He said gruffly, but Natsu shot him a defiant look, Gajeel continued to jerk Natsu off, but to his disappointment; he could only hear the muffled noises Natsu was now making. He soon grew irritated with it, and his hand left Natsu's twitching member.

''Wha...what! Why are you stopping!'' Natsu spluttered in confusion as he sat up quickly, Gajeel only continued to glared at him for a few more moments while he sat back on the opposite end off the couch.

''I said I want to hear your voice.''

Natsu frowned, and then bit his bottom lip slightly, he didn't know what to do, yeah sure he was attracted to Gajeel a little, or maybe a lot, ever since they met, he couldn't help but keep thinking of him. At first, he wasn't really sure why, but after finally defeating him fair and square, he knew that he had a crush on him. That much he would admit mentally, but never out loud. His pride wouldn't allow it, and he was sitting here, blushing like a girl, with his dick exposed and throbbing for released. He had masturbated plenty of times by thinking about Gajeel, but this was different.

Natsu looked away slightly, not able to meet Gajeel's gaze, ''Natsu...'' The pinket refused to answer when the other male said his name, there was a few moments of awkward silence, ''ANSWER ME YOU DAMN FAIRY! '' Gajeel yelled in anger.

''DON'T SHOUT AT ME, YOU PERVERTED PRORCUPINE!'' Natsu yelled back, but flinched, ''It hurts...'' He mumbled as he stared down at his member, which was throbbing painfully while Gajeel stared at him thoughtfully.

''Jerk yourself off.'' He grinned from ear to ear, but Natsu was staring at him like he had two heads.

''What the fuck man, no way!'' Natsu scowled despite his growing blush, he looked away again.

''What? Scared cause I'm sittin' right here?''

Natsu glared at him, not the type to back down from a challenge, he exhaled deeply before timidly wrapping his fingers around his neglected member, then slowly began to pump himself. He soon found himself panting lightly as he focused on his cock. He increased movements, pumping even harder, trying to reach that high that he wanted so much, but it felt so different compared to Gajeel earlier. He was so focused, he didn't notice Gajeel lean over, flick his tongue out and slicked it along the sensitive skin of Natsu's neck. The pinket gasped as white splashed his vision for a moment; he came in the palm of his hand, panting heavily while Gajeel smirked at him.

Natsu stared down at his now cum covered fingers, the pinket wasn't sure what made him do it exactly, but somewhere deep down he could hear a little voice, telling him to do it...he pulled his hand up closer to his face, enough so his tongue could lap up a little of his seed. He wasn't completely taken aback by the taste of his own cum, it wasn't that bad, thick and salty.

Although something in Gajeel snapped. He quickly grabbed the back of Natsu's neck and yanked him over toward his body, aggressively crashing their lips together, Natsu moaned in protest as Gajeel dipped his tongue forcefully into his mouth. Mapping out every inch and tasting him as much as possible, making the pinket melt into the hungry kiss. Gajeel parted from Natsu's lips, leaving a strand of saliva connecting them; Natsu flicked his tongue out to break it though. His eyes dark with lust, which made Gajeel grin like a mad man.

He pulled Natsu into his lap, and cupped his firm ass, making Natsu yelp when he gave them a sharp squeeze afterward. ''Damn, I wanna fuck ya so badly right now.'' Gajeel growled as he nuzzled Natsu's neck, taking in the other male's sweet scent. Natsu felt his body unconsciously tremble. He wanted Gajeel as well, but for some reason, fear was biting at his skin. Gajeel thought otherwise, Natsu suddenly found himself being flipped over and pushed into the couch with his back to Gajeel.

The iron dragon slayer quickly got to work on Natsu's clothing, being sure to be carful with his scare as he tossed the rest aside. Then he stripped his own shirt over his head and got rid of his clothes as well. Natsu glanced back at him in anger, fear and confusion. His cock began to stir back to life as he looked over Gajeel's ripped body, lean and fit, although he was no slacker either.

Gajeel met his eyes, ''Like what ya see?'' He smirked and Natsu's blush deepened, he buried his face in a couch pillow to hide his expression. Gajeel chuckled then gripped Natsu's hip and pulled them high, spreading his legs in the process. Natsu stiffened as everything began to sink in, he was VERY naked at the moment, before a VERY naked Gajeel. He gulped and began to tremble again, despite his pride.

The pinket suddenly gasped when he felt something wet and hard prod at his entrance, ''Nnnnn! Gajeel! What the hell are you doing!'' Natsu cried out just as he felt the small appendage push inside him, he glanced back with a flustered expressing, watching as Gajeel dipped his tongue inside him. '' uck, Gajeel stop that! It feels weird~!'' He moaned lowly as his fingers dug into the couch pillow. Gajeel finally removed his sinful tongue and licked his lips, just divine, the older male just couldn't believe how much of a delicacy Natsu was.

He licked three of his fingers the best he could, then pushed a slick finger inside the male roughly, Natsu winced in pain while Gajeel pumped the finger in and out of his body. ''Holy hell, you're so damn tight...'' Gajeel hissed in anticipation. He quickly pushed in a second finger, this time Natsu screamed lowly into the pillow. Gajeel frowned then moved his fingers around a little, searching for something. His smirk returned when he heard a gasp of pleasure escape Natsu's mouth, but was muffled by the pillow. Gajeel growled lowly, he wanted to hear his mate's voice; he pushed in another finger, then a fourth, and pumped them in and out of Natsu's shivering body, stretching him open little by little. When Gajeel finally deemed him prepared enough he removed his fingers, snickering when he heard a whine come from Natsu.

The pinket, almost, shyly looked back at him just as Gajeel spat into his hand and lathered up his monstrous cock, Natsu's eyes widen a little when he took in the other male's size. He was about four seconds away from chickening out, but Gajeel was faster. He took hold of Natsu's hips again and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself inside Natsu.

''GAHHHH! FUCK!'' Gajeel stared down at Natsu as he tightened around him considerably, Gajeel hissed as his warm tight wall threatened to swallow him even deeper. ''You asshole!'' Natsu felt the stinging of tears pricking his eyes as he clenched his teeth. Gajeel grunted, at least he was allowing Natsu time to adjust, if it were up to Gajeel, he would have fucked him until he fell unconscious , which is what he planned on doing anyways.

Natsu panted as he sat up on his elbow, breathing heavily, his blush burned his cheeks as he tried to adjust to the huge girth inside his body, the pinket groaned lowly, then began to wiggle his waist slightly, causing Gajeel to growl, ''Stop teasin' or else it'll be harder for me not to screw you over." Natsu shuddered, then took a few more moment to gain his composure again.

''Ok...you can move.'' Natsu said in a shaky voice. Gajeel didn't need to be told twice; he pulled out halfway then quickly slammed back inside the tight heat threatening to pull him even deeper, ''AHHH!'' Natsu cried out in pain as he shut his eyes tightly. But Gajeel didn't put too much thought into it; he knew that Natsu was strong so he could take it, which is one of the reasons why he chose him for a mate.

Gajeel started up a rough and aggressive pace, fucking Natsu harshly, Natsu gritted his teeth as he tried to withstand the pain. Despite that, his body still trembled underneath Gajeel. Gajeel frowned slightly then decided to shift his thrusting in a different direction, smirking again when he came across Natsu's prostate again, ''FUCK! Again, do it again!'' Every bit of Natsu's pride crumbled as those words escaped his lips, Gajeel gladly granted Natsu's request. He gripped Natsu's hips painfully, digging his claws into his skin as he pounded into Natsu's moist hot tunnel.

''Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!'' The pinket chanted, and Gajeel chuckled as he leaned back a little in order to bang into Natsu's abused hole even harder. ''Hah! Ahhh~! Oh shit! Nahhhh! Gajeel more!'' The fire dragon slayer felt like he was on cloud nine as his prostate was repeatedly struck. Natsu gasped in slight pain when Gajeel suddenly fisted his hair with one hand and used the other to push down on his back. Pushing his body down against the couch completely, but leaving his ass in the air for Gajeel to pound into.

''Damn, you're gripping me like a vice!'' He growled as he pulled on Natsu's pink locks, the younger male cried out a series of curses as Gajeel continued to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

''Hah! Harder, I'm so close~~!'' Natsu moaned wantonly as his fingers curled into the couch cushions, Gajeel was close as well, just a little more, he needed a little more. His hand suddenly struck across Natsu's ass cheek, ''GAH! Hahhh~!'' The pinket cried out in lust as he tightened around Gajeel even more.

''Right there.'' The brunette grunted in pleasure as he struck Natsu again, who moaned in a shaky voice, ''Yeah you like that, don't ya?'' Natsu whimpered in return as he glanced aback at Gajeel with glazed eyes full of need. ''You wanna cum?'' He grinned and Natsu nodded feverishly, but yelped when Gajeel slapped his ass harshly again.

''Say it!'' Gajeel snarled.

''I wanna cum! Please!'' Gajeel smirked, picking up his bruising pace and hitting Natsu's sweet spot each time, it only took a few more thrust before Natsu was gasping for breath, his body shuddered underneath Gajeel, ejaculation between his stomach and the couch. Gajeel hissed through his teeth as he felt Natsu convulse around his dick, he gripped Natsu's hair even tighter then slammed into him as animalistic as possible.

He leaned down and sunk his canines into Natsu's shoulder as he finally released his hot scorching seed inside his newly marked mate, then rode out his orgasm with a few more thrust. He breathed heavily as he shifted on the couch. Natsu groaned one last time before slipping unconscious. Gajeel grinned, yeah he was that good. He slipped his limp cock from Natsu's spent entrance. The iron dragon slayer was now satisfied with the fact that he took Natsu's virginity, and got to fully claim Natsu as his mate.

He stepped off the couch then lifted Natsu in his arms bridal style, not even bothering to get their clothes as he made his way upstairs, he'll collect them later. He trekked up the stairs and kicked open the door to his bathroom. He stepped into the all ready prepared bath and lowered both their bodies into the comfortable hot water. Gajeel stared down at Natsu as he opened his eyes slightly to see where he was. He glanced up at Gajeel and smiled, leaning up a little to peck a quick kiss against the other's lips, Gajeel blinked, but before he could have a chance to kiss back Natsu pulled away. The pinket snuggled himself against Gajeel's chest as he lay between the older male's legs.

''When I feel my legs again,'' Natsu mumbled, ''I'm going to kill you.''

A deep chuckle rumbled in Gajeel's chest, the iron dragon slayer took in the other's scent, burnt ashes...dianthus flowers...and his own scent, his claiming scent over his beautiful new mate, ''Keep dreamin' fairy…''

**LINE**

***Dies from exhaustion* Ack! My fingers hurt, but it was worth it! w Well I hope you guys like it, please review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel, YAY! O w O**


End file.
